


Chocolate

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thinks Michael is enjoying his fudgsicle a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was swimmy time. It was noon on a Thursday, the sun was blazing in the sky, and damned if Michael and Gavin would be caught wearing anything more than a pair of swim shorts for the next hour. Rather than go to the outdoor pool which was now open and filled with people, they kept with the indoor one they preferred, it was pretty much only used by seniors and pro swimmers, both of which were absent at the moment.

They invited the rest of the AH office to join but all declined for various reasons. They didn't mind, it was just as fun when it was just them. Perhaps more, as they could escalate their typical playful pool wrestling into a hearty makeout session without the guys ragging on them.

The two had been dating for about a month now and in that time their lips met countless times, they learned each others inner workings above the waist fairly quickly. They’d yet to go any father though, Gavin was utterly nervous about it. Michael was kind about it, he could deal until the Brit was ready to take the next step, as long as it wouldn’t take too long.

So here they were, on their little swim date. Gavin was splashing about, trying to swim down to the pool floor. After a close attempt he surfaced, gulping in air. “Michael did you see? I’ve almost got it!” He wiped the water from his face and looked for the aforementioned man but he didn’t see him. “Michael?”

“Sorry about that, I’m back.” Gavin spun in the water to face his boyfriend, who was walking back in with something in his hand. The brunette pouted. “You missed it! I almost touched it that time!” He humphed and swam over to the man, who was settling on the edge of the pool, letting his feet dip in the water. “Hey, better I miss the closest attempt than the actual thing, right?”

He fiddled with the thing in his hands and as Gavin got closer he saw it was a wrapper. “Is that an ice lolly? How do you have room for dessert we ate so much for lunch!” He gaped at Michael, who kicked water at him. “It’s a fucking Popsicle, call it what it is. More specific, a fudge pop. I take it you don’t want one then?” Gavin rolled his eyes at the correction and shook his head no, turning in the water and pushing off the side Michael was sitting at, propelling himself into the middle of the pool.

Michael sat on the side, leisurely enjoying his chocolatey dessert. He watched Gavin make a few more tries at reaching the bottom before letting his eyes wander, watching the people he could see through the large window nearby.

He didn’t notice when Gavin stopped splashing about, certainly didn’t catch that the man was now staring at him wide-eyed. Michael was licking up and down the side of his fudge pop, eyes trained on some ridiculous looking guy outside in a speedo, his mouth sort of going about the pop on its own, pink tongue darting out and lapping up the side of the sweet treat. After a moment it'd slip back between those plump peach lips, before coming back out for more. Gavin stilled completely, watching the man as he felt a lump grow in his throat when he tried to swallow. 

Michael was smiling to himself as he watched the stranger outside trip on something, still preoccupied. Growing tired of just licks, he took the top of the fudge pop into his mouth, his soft lips wrapping around it gently and sucking on the cold sweetness, feet kicking a bit in the water. Gavin was slowly moving closer, eyes not straying from the amazing sight in front of him for a second. As he watched Michael unintentionally work his pop over, he could feel his cock stirring, already deep in fantasies of the curly-haired man working something else over instead.

A short glance back at Gavin brought Michael back to reality. He turned his head toward the man, who was staring at him with glazed eyes. "The fuck you lookin at, perv?" he spit out, smirking as Gavin flushed deeply and sputtered a response. "I'm just trying to eat my fudge pop, you kinky weirdo." Gavin sunk into the water, hiding half of his face as his cheeks flamed red, cock half-hard in his trunks. Michael continued to eat his pop, but now his attention was solely on Gavin, their eyes locked as the older man sucked and licked lewdly.

When he could stand it no more, the Brit swam right over, grabbing an arm and pulling Michael into the pool, the half-eaten pop falling next to its wrapper. He pressed him against the side of the pool, kissing him harshly. His lips were cold but sweet, Gavin getting a richer taste as Michael opened his mouth invitingly. A hand tugged at wet brown hair as Michael clung to him, one of Gavin's legs pushed between his, pressing his aching cock against a thigh. 

"You ruined my fudge pop..." Michael groaned out as Gavin's kisses strayed downward, the man lavishing a sensitive spot on his neck with attention. A sudden surge of confidence and arousal washed over the Brit, who pulled back a bit and mumbled "I could give you something else to suck on," lips brushing against Michael's neck. The cocky line was far from his usual speak, but he was feeling far from his usual self at the moment. Michael chuckled. 

"You promise?"


	2. Shower

The two stumbled out of the pool, barely taking the time to pull away from the passionate kissing they were doing to make sure they were heading the right way. They hurried into the locker room, silently praising the gods that it was empty, since those who used the outdoor pool used a different set of rooms. 

Michael pushed Gavin into the showers, grinning as he eyed the tent in the man's swim trunks, pleased to see he wasn't kidding about giving him something to suck on after all. "M-Michael, you don't have to if you don't want- I mean I just got caught up and well" "Gav, shut the fuck up. We've been making out for weeks, I'm more than ready to see your dick. In fact I'm looking forward to it." Michael proved his point by taking hold of the lip of the man's shorts and yanking them down. Gavin shrieked his name as he was pantsed, his first impulse to cup his cock and hide it. 

Michael pouted and pulled at his hands. "Aw c'mon Gavvers, lemme see that English knob of yours." he giggled at his own choice of words, and Gavin did too, eventually giving up and letting go. Michael kissed him, pushing him back until he hit the tiled wall, making the Brit jolt from the cold. "Get the water going," the auburn-haired man murmured against his lips. "I don't wanna taste any fucking chlorine, kay?" Gavin nodded dumbly, only half-listening as the other peppered him with kisses before pulling away. The brunette turned, turning on the water and sighing as a lukewarm spray showered down. He messed with the knobs until it was a comfortable temperature and turned back to Michael.

The auburn-haired man was standing right next to him, smiling evilly as Gavin jumped in surprise, not expecting the other to be so close. The older man gripped his hair and pulled him into a harsh kiss, both in the spray now, water dripping down them as they got lost in the kiss as usual. Michael eventually pulled away from the other pair of lips, kisses slowly trailing downward, stopping as they reached Gavin's chest. "God you've got so much fucking fur, Gav." he said with a little laugh, a hand brushing against the damp chest hair. "You're lucky I like that shit." he mumbled as he went in to continue his kiss trail, making the other laugh as he went downward, slowly making his way to being on his knees, in front of his prize.

Gavin was tense, watching nervously as Michael got his first real look at his cock. It was at peak attention, foreskin mostly pulled back on its own just from being erect, the head shiny and red and aching for attention. He could see Gavin's sack, the line he'd once mentioned from his surgery going right down the middle. Michael reached out, rubbing a thumb gently down it and looking for a reaction. Gavin shuddered, toes curling a bit. "Should've known you'd look at my sac first, you donut." he grumbled, always insecure about the scar. "Shut up, it looks kinda cool. I just wanted to give it a feel." Michael responded, smiling up at the man in an attempt to settle his nerves. It worked somewhat, receiving a shaky smile back.

Already done with all the dilly-dallying, Michael got to the main point. Putting out a curious hand, he gently gripped Gavin's cock, getting a feel for the soft flesh underneath his fingers. The brunette shuddered, tensing a bit as he watched Michael palm his cock, fingers trailing up and down it teasingly. The curly-haired man smiled as he felt Gavin tremble a bit under his touch, as he slowly pumped the other's shaft, giving himself a little time to enjoy the faces Gavin made in response.

When he'd had enough fun seeing the man's reactions, Michael went for the kill. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he leaned in, wrapping his lips around the head of Gavin's dick, tasting every bit with his tongue. The Brit inhaled sharply, hissing out Michael's name as he breathed out, a hand moving to steady himself by holding onto wet curls. Michael closed his eyes, a hand on Gavin's thigh, the other wrapped around the base of his cock as he slowly licked it up and down, memorizing every last spot with his tongue. 

Gavin was leaning against the shower wall now, not trusting himself to stand still otherwise. Michael continued his onslaught of attention, taking in as much as he could and sucking needily, head bobbing and hands pumping at what he couldn't fit. Gavin bit his lip, trying desperately to keep in the moans and whimpers that begged to be released, both hands tangled in his lover's curly hair. "Michael, oh lord." he whimpered out, breathing heavily as he gave his worried lip a break. 

The older man chuckled around the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations through him and receiving another hissing of his name and a slight tug of hair. The corners of his lips curled up, partially smiling from the fact that he could tell just how much Gavin was enjoying this. He focused on pleasing him now, sucking and licking all he could. He took in a bit more each time he bobbed his head, almost all of the Brit's cock inside his mouth now. 

Michael pulled back for a moment, catching his breath before taking Gavin inside his mouth once more, pushing until he got all of the aching member inside. Gavin gripped his hair tightly, toes curling as he struggled to stay standing. "Bloody hell Michael!" he gasped, shocked to find the other was able to take him fully in. He could no longer form words when Michael started sucking like that, his hands digging into Gavin's thighs for support. 

"M-Michael, I'm gonna, I can't." The Brit whimpered desperately, only getting back an 'mm' of recognition. His cock was ready to burst, salty pre-come coating Michael's throat as he sucked harder, before sliding it out, breathing deeply when he could. A hand began to pump the base of his leaking cock, Michael focusing on his sensitive head, silently coaxing him to come. With another sob of the older man's name Gavin came, emptying himself into Michael's mouth and then his lips and chin when the man swallowed.

His knees turned to jelly as his climax ended, the brunette sliding down the tiled wall, ass hitting the tile with a soft 'thump'. Michael was wiping away the come that dripped from his chin, and Gavin gave him a dopey smile. "You're lucky we're in the shower and I can just wash this away. I'd kill you otherwise." Michael grumbled, though he was smiling back. "I'm sure." was all Gavin said, dopey smiled widening to a grin as he watched the other wash away the remnants of their first sexual encounter.


End file.
